I Wanna Get Back!
by Charlotte LeAnn
Summary: Song fic about Josh Hutcherson. I own nothing except for the characters that are unfamiliar to you. Song used was Get Back by Demi Lovato. Message if you have any requests.


*Ashley's POV*

What went so wrong? I mean, we used to be best friends, and don't get me wrong, we still are... just not to the same degree. I guess things kinda got messed up when we started dating. Again, don't get me wrong, we were a great couple! We just got into too many stupid fights I guess. I want him back though...

_Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
>Baby you're the only thing that's been on my mind.<em>

He's like the only thing I can think of, and he's always on my mind, I mean, can you blame me! He's Josh Hutcherson for crying out loud! Yes, you heard me right, I dated Josh Hutcherson, and yes, he is my best friend. I just wish he felt the same way I do! But, he doesn't, I think he's about to ask this other girl out, her name is Brianne. I'm Ashley, but my friends call me Ley (pronounced like Lee). I'm 16 years old and I have blonde hair... Josh always loved my hair.

_Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
>(You won't answer your phone)<br>I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone,  
>But I gotta let you know...<em>

I'm gonna invite him over tonight. I need to tell him how I feel. I mean, I value our friendship, and I know it didn't work before, but now we're older, and we've been friends much longer, so we know each other even better this time. I'm not sure how he feels about it, but I intend to find out.

_I wanna get back to the old days,  
>When the phone would ring,<br>And I knew it was you.  
>I wanna talk back, and get yelled at,<br>Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
>Oh kiss me, like you mean it,<br>Like you miss me, cause I know that you do.  
>I wanna get back, get back, with you.<em>

*Ding Dong*  
>I got up from my place on the couch and answered the door. There he was, standing on my front porch with a goofy grin on his face, and my favorite movie, The Benchwarmers.<p>

"Hey Ley," Josh said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Josh," I replied as i took in the scent of his cologne. He always smelled so good!

"So, you ready for some super funny comedy?" he asked as he made his way to my DVD player.

"Of course! David Spade is like my fave!" I replied as I plopped myself back down on my couch.

There was something in his eyes when he looked at me. I knew his was worried about me ever since the break up, but he never said anything.

_Don't look at me that way, I see it in your eyes.  
>Don't worry about me, I've been fine.<br>I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess,  
>Since you left.<br>And every time I see you,  
>It gets more and more intense.<em>

It was about halfway through the movie, and I could tell Josh knew something was up. I'd been unusually quiet, and that just wasn't like me. I was so nervous about talking to him! I kept my distance the best I could, and tried to focus on the movie. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Josh had received a text.

"Who you talking to?" I asked, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Brianne. She wants to hang out tonight," he replied, not looking at me once.

My heart sank into my stomach, I had totally blown it, and now, he was going to ditch me for Brianne.

"Oh... um, I'm gonna go get something to drink," I mumbled as I walked as quickly as I could to my kitchen.

_I wanna get back, to the old days,  
>When the phone would ring, and I knew it was you.<br>I wanna talk back, and get yelled at,  
>Fight for nothing, like we used to.<br>Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
>Like you miss me, Cause I know that you do.<br>I wanna get back, get back, with you._

"Ashley," Josh called as he followed me into my kitchen, "Are you okay? What's wrong? You haven't been yourself all night."

"I'm fine, really, don't worry about me. Have fun at Brianne's," I said. I was facing my sink, refusing to look at him.

"Ley, tell me what's wrong, please?" he asked while walking over to me, and gently grabbing my arm, turning me towards him in the process.

_You were the only one I wanted,  
>And you were the first one I fell for.<br>You're the one that I'm in need of,  
>And I don't wanna be lonely anymore.<em>

"I... God! Why do you have to know me so well?" I cried, while ripping away from his grip. He of course, followed me, and again, grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"Will you just talk to me!" he begged, worry very visible in his eyes.

"I miss you Josh! I miss you so much!" I finally caved, this was it, I had to tell him.

"What are you talking about, I'm right here!" he said, totally oblivious to what I really meant, as he pulled me into a hug.

"No, I mean, I wanna get back together with you. I miss being a couple, I miss being able to call you my boyfriend. But I can't do that anymore because you've got Brianne! And I know you don't feel the same way, but I just can't help how I feel!" I cried, literally this time. I hated crying, but I honestly couldn't help it. I pulled away from him and went out onto my front porch. I needed some air, I needed to clear my head. I heard the door open and close and then I felt two arms make their way around my waist.

"There is nothing going on between me and Brianne," he whispered into my ear.

I spun around, shocked, and just looked at him. He grinned at me, and I felt myself smile.

"Really? But I thought-" he silenced me by placing the most amazing kiss on my lips. I kissed back almost instantly. When we pulled away from each other, he looked directly into my eyes for the longest time, and then, he told me something that I will never forget.

"I love you Ashley."

"I love you too Josh."

_I wanna get back, get back, get back!_


End file.
